Nová mise
by Amratin
Summary: Lehce navazuje na Vzpouru krále Lokiho. Setkáme se opět s Lokim v různých podobách, s Thorem a Tomem. Loki je poslán na Zem, aby svým specifickým způsobem chránil svoji takřka rodinu. Z vězení se dostal totiž velmi nebezpečný zločinec, který je zároveň milovníkem všech příběhů.
1. Útěk z vězení

Zahrajeme si hru. Nebude to nijak náročné. Svět kolem nás je složený z příběhů a vaším úkolem bude tyto příběhy v následujícím textu objevit. V závěru budou odhaleny správné výsledky.

Můžeme začít?

* * *

„Ahahahahahahaha. Hahaha," zloduch se zasmál.

Opustit celu pro něho byla naprostá hračka. S omezeností svých věznitelů mohl počítat jako s jistotou. Stačil prostý léta používaný trik. Kdyby někdo z hlídačů uměl alespoň trochu obstojně číst, útěk by mu určitě překazili.

Pádem na podlahu dosáhl toho, že se k němu všichni otočili. Prohnul se do úchvatného oblouku a třásl se po celém těle. Pěna se mu objevila kolem úst. Bachaři se k němu nahrnuli, když už ležel bezvládně na zemi. Nehybné tělo letmo zkontrolovali. Prohlásili ho za mrtvého a zbavili se zemřelého. Na dně moře se pomalu vydral z vaku. Udělal několik temp a dostal se na hladinu. Plaval několik dní, než se dostal ke kamenitým břehům pevniny. Konečně svoboda.

Byl volný nejen díky svému důvtipu, ale také díky své super schopnosti. Padouch se pyšnil tím, že dokázal korigovat srdeční tep, vlastní metabolismus. Takové malé dobrodružství mu nedělalo žádné problémy.

Přesto měl nezkrotnou radost ze svého úniku. Lehl si na pláž, obličejem vzhůru a pohazoval si oblázky, jež ležely kolem něho. Byl šťastný jako blecha.

Teď bude nějakou dobu splétat své ďábelské plány a v další fázi je do posledního uskuteční. Jak se na to těšil. Jakou měl radost z toho, jak mohl být zlý. Měl v úmyslu se všem krásně pomstít. Musí přijít na něco velkolepého. Na něco jedinečného.


	2. Úkol pro prince

Mladý kouzelník se nacházel v přijímací místnosti. Ladně se uklonil před svým úctyhodným otcem. Už ani nedoufal. Ještě před chvílí se nacházel v jiném čase, v naprosto nemilosrdném světě. V té realitě se k němu svět zachoval opravdu krutě. Chtěl, aby vše, co se stalo, byl jen sen. Ta skutečnost by byla až příliš strašná.

„Vedl sis velmi dobře," prohlásil král na trůnu.

Mladík se ještě hlouběji uklonil.

„Mám pro tebe další úkol, synu," začal Všeotec. „Vrátíš se zpět na Midgard do doby, z níž ses právě vrátil."

„To po mně nechtěj, otče," řekl plný úzkosti.

„Kdyby to šlo jinak, ušetřil bych tě toho všeho. Ale nikomu jinému nevěřím tolik, co tobě. A tvoje mise si vyslouží schopností, které máš jen ty."

„Chtěl bych alespoň na chvíli vidět matku," přál si chlapec, aby se uklidnil zjištěním, že to, co prožil, byl jen špatný vtip.

„Bohužel, Frigga je v Áflheimu na mírových jednáních," vysvětlil vládce. „Nechám ji od tebe pozdravovat. Tvůj úkol je velmi důležitý. Musíš odejít co nejdříve. Stojíme proti velkému nepříteli."

Otec ho zmátl. Mluvil, ale stejně mu mnoho neprozradil. Proč by měl být zrovna on ten, který dokáže uchránit svět před jedním padouchem? Jedině, že by bylo zapotřebí trocha důvtipu a rozmyslu. Přesto se zeptal: „Jak bych já mohl…" Státník mu skočil do řeči. Mág ho nechal, věděl, že by nebylo vhodné okřiknout svého rodiče. Byl přece slušně vychovaný.

"Budeš na blízku svým příbuzným. Budou tě potřebovat, až přijde čas. Prozatím buď sbohem, synu," ukončil státník svou řeč. Chtěl dostat svého svěřence co nejdříve na Midgard.

„Ale před kým? Co se má stát?" princ se nespokojil s řečí svého panovníka.


	3. Jak dát dohromady tým

Ucítil, jak do něho někdo strká. Nedobrovolně otevřel oči. Nacházel se v naprosto nepovědomé místnosti. Někdo na něho pořád dorážel. „Vstávej už konečně. Nepřijdu kvůli tobě pozdě do školy. Jestli si myslíš, že s tebou budu bydlet i příští rok, tak to si ještě pořádně rozmyslím."

Nevrle zabručel: „Co se děje? Kde to jsem?" pomalu se posadil na posteli a vypadal naprosto mimo.

Spolubydlící na něho neměl zrovna náladu. Pořád lítal obrovskou rychlostí po pokoji a snažil se asi přichystat do školy. Vypadalo to trochu jako noční můra, v níž se člověk nedokáže dostat někam včas, ač se snaží sebevíc. „Včeras to musel pořádně přehnat, že si nic nepamatuješ."

Na chvíli se zastavil uprostřed místnosti mezi postelí a pracovním stolem a dal si ruce v bok: „Jestli okamžitě nevstaneš a nehodíš něco na sebe, tak odcházím. Nehodlám mít kvůli tobě absenci. Tři. Dva. Jedna. Už jsem pryč," vyběhl ze dveří a zmizel.

Student se chvíli zaraženě díval před sebe, pak lehce zakroutil hlavou a znovu si lehl. Přetáhl si deku přes hlavu a znovu usnul.

Probudil se o nějaký čas později. Cítil, jak ho začíná pálit postel pod ním. Odkopal se. Z naprostého dlouhého klidu se mu zrychlil tep, vnímal každý úder svého srdce a třes, který mu procházel všemi prsty až k zápěstím. Nesnášel to. Když spal málo, neměl dost energie na celý den. Ale když se vyspal až dost, tremor mu probíhal celým tělem. Nemohl se jednou prostě normálně vyspat.

Otevřel naštvaně oči. Malý bílý pokoj ho vrátil do přítomnosti. Zaspal. To snad nemohla být pravda. Jak se mu to mohlo stát? Nemohl si dovolit absenci. Vlastně jednu ano. Tak napíše profesorovi email, že mu nebylo dobře. Příště mu to vysvětlí. Třeba bude stačit jedna seminárka, aby mu jeho prohřešek zapomněl. Co to bylo za vysokou? Vždycky si myslel, že vysoká je od toho, aby na přednášky nikdo nechodil, jen šprti. Asi se spletl.

Pomalu vstal, aby uklidnil svůj vnitřní třes. Oblékl se. Musel dojít včas na další předmět, aby si zbytečně nepřitížil. Ještě štěstí, že dnes neměl praxi. Hodil si na záda batoh a vyrazil. Přeběhl upravený zelený trávník. Za sebou slyšel jen správcovo nadávání. Neměl v úmyslu zastavit. Kdyby to udělal, už by se znovu nerozběhl. Potřeboval dohnat čas.

Vrazil do třídy. S úlevou si prohlédl učitelovo prázdné místo, pak letmo přejel pohledem spolužáky a zapadl do lavice. „Dneska jsem nějak mimo," prohlásil ke spolužákovi.

„To jsem si stihnul ráno všimnout."

„Stalo se ve škole něco zásadního?" ptal se opozdilec.

„Pro tebe možná. Byl jsi vyvolaný na příklad z intergrálů."

„To nezní dobře. Říkal něco?"

„Že nehodlá na svém předmětu tolerovat žádnou absenci. Tos nám pěkně zavařil. Příště ti to dá asi sežrat," konstatoval spolubydlící.

„Tak to se mám na co těšit."

Měl ještě spoustu času si vydechnout. Přednášející přišel o deset minut později. Vlétl do třídy pomalu stejně jako předtím student. Papíry téměř upustil na stůl. Hbitě si sedl, zapnul počítač, nechal načíst prezentaci. Energicky vstal. Neustále si hrál s ovladačem v ruce a občas se omylem posunul na další slide. Hodina začala. „Dnes si povíme něco o elektronech. Ve vaší praxi je to částice, se kterou se setkáte snad nejčastěji. Teoreticky to mohou být i fotony. Obě tyto částice mají pro vaši práci velmi velký význam. Ale dnes se tedy budeme bavit o elektronech. Nejdříve bychom mohli začít lehkým opakováním. Všichni jste určitě měli na střední škole fyziku. Nebude to nic obtížného. Leda že by tu byl mezi vámi někdo, kdo už delší dobu nechodil do školy. Není tu někdo takový?" rozhlédl se vyučující po třídě. Učebnou vládlo naprosté ticho.

„Takže opakování. Pojedeme podle abecedy. Z jakých dvou částí se skládá atom?"

„Jaký elektrický náboj má atomový obal a atomové jádro?"

„Jakým typem částice je elektron a co to znamená?"

„A teď se dostáváme zase k tomu, co jsme řešili na začátku hodiny. Jaký je rozdíl mezi elektronem a fotonem? Kdo je teď na řadě?" profesor se podíval do jmenného seznamu. „Leif Eriksson," prohlásil na celou třídu.

Student byl myšlenkami úplně někde jinde. „Řekni něco," strčil do něho spolužák. „Promiňte, mohl byste zopakovat otázku?"

„Vy tím jen chcete získat čas, ale když to nevíte, tak vám to stejně k ničemu nebude. Ptal jsem se vás na to, jaký je rozdíl mezi elektronem a fotonem."

Leif znervózněl. „Elektron má záporný náboj a foton je elektricky neutrální částice."

„Mohl bych vám to uznat, ale tohle jsem zrovna slyšet nechtěl. Co jste tu celou dobu dělal, kolego? No nic, příště se vám třeba povede lépe," konejšil ho učitel. „Bavíme se tu o fermionech a bosonech. Pokud prohlásíme, že elektron je fermion. Říkáme tím, že má určité specifické vlastnosti, jež ho odlišují od částic, které se nazývají bosony. Vlastně všechno, co vám tady říkám, je jen opakování. Určitě vám říká něco Pauliho vylučovací princip. Platí tento princip pro elektrony?"

„Ano."

„A platí Pauliho vylučovací princip pro fotony?" V třídě nikdo ani nedutal. „Tak co, kolego Erikssone, nechcete si napravit reputaci?"

„Platí?" váhal.

„Bavíme se tu o rozdílech. Takže z logiky uvažování. Pro fotony Pauliho vylučovací princip neplatí. Seberte se."

„Dneska mám vážně pech," pronesl Leif ke spolubydlícímu. Ten se jen na něho soustrastně podíval.

„…Jenže chování elektronu nedokážeme popsat jen podle relativistických rovnic. Existují stavy, pro něž jsou tyto rovnice naprosto nedostačující. A tak se dostáváme k Maxwellovým rovnicím, Majoranově reprezentaci Maxwellových rovnic a k Diracovým rovnicím…" profesor byl z toho u vytržení.

„Nechtěl bys mi s něčím pomoct?" zeptal se smolař.

„Co chceš dělat?"

„Potřebuji někoho najít," díval se do sešitu a kreslil propiskou kolečka.

„A jak bych ti mohl pomoct?"

„Třeba ho znáš," začal kreslit čtverce.

„Ještěs mi neřekl, koho hledáš."

„Hledám člověka jménem Thomas," vzhlédl od papíru, díval se před sebe.

„Těch je tady milion. Něco určitějšího nemáš?"

„Studuje herectví."

„Tak těch už možná tolik nebude, ale pořád je to málo. Přece ho nechceš vyhlásit školním rozhlasem."

„Proto jsem požádal o pomoc tebe. Pomůžeš mi?" ptal se ho Leif.

„Už jsem ti to řekl, ne?"

„Moc ti děkuju."

„Mám to u tebe. Jak ho chceš teda najít? Nabouráme se do ubytovacího systému a zjistíme, kde bydlí?"

„Spíš bych to udělal tak, že se přihlásím na univerzitní stránky a podíval se na to, jaký má rozvrh."

„A k čemu mě teda potřebuješ?"

„Máš lepší orientační smysl než já," vylezlo z něho.

„A ode dneška už budete vědět, jaký je rozdíl mezi elektronem a fotonem. Viďte, kolego Erikssone," zakončil profesor výklad.

Erikssona to vyvedlo z jeho plánování do reality. Otřepal se. „Ano, samozřejmě," souhlasil bez toho, aby věděl, o co se jednalo.

„Oproti tobě má každý lepší orientační smysl, Leife Erikssone, vikinský dobyvateli. S tebou by to opravdu vyhráli," smál se na kamarádův účet.

Vyrazili ze třídy do slunečného dne. „Tak kde ho najdeme?" ptal se ten s orientačním smyslem. Mladík vytáhl papír s údajem. „Budova G, třetí patro," díval se kolem sebe, naprosto ztracený.

„Kudy si myslíš, že půjdeme?" popíchl ho spolužák. Neměl ani tušení.

„Tudy," dodal po chvíli a vyrazili do třetího patra, budovy G. „Víš aspoň, jak vypadá?" ptal se spolubydlící.

„O to se neboj," vydal se do houfu lidí. Větřil jako lovecký pes. Prodral se mezi pár neomalenci, kteří si nevšimli jeho přítomnosti. Nakonec zaťukal na rameno chlapci s oříškovými vlasy. Ten se s lehkým úsměvem otočil. Překvapení se rozlilo po jeho obličeji.

„Loki?" téměř se zeptal.

„Můžeme si někde v klidu promluvit?"

„Samozřejmě," mladík byl stále zaražený.

Stáli před budovou. Ostatní studenti už byli dávno pryč. Ve třech se dívali kolem sebe, stále mezi nimi panovalo ticho. Mramor už vychladl. Jeden ze skupiny si sáhl na kámen a posadil se. Druhý ho následoval. Třetí stál proti nim se založenýma rukama. Oblečením mu lehce vál vítr.

„Co tu děláš?" zeptal se náhle Tom. Věděl, že jeho příbuzný nezačne mluvit sám od sebe.

„Otec mě sem poslal, protože ti hrozí nebezpečí."

„Tak v tom případě vyřiď otci, že se o sebe postarám sám. Můžeš se vrátit na Asgard. Nepotřebuji, abyste mě teď hlídali dva. A tebe nepočítám," obrátil se na neznámého studenta.

„Myslel jsem Všeotce."

„Někdy si říkám, do jaké rodiny jsem se to narodil. Každý jiný by mohl v klidu studovat," stěžoval si hoch.

„Buď rád, že jsem přišel," umlkl.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se spolubydlící.

„Já jsem Loki, princ Asgardu. Přišel jsem na Zem ochránit pár známých. Vás dva jsem si vybral jako své pomocníky."

„Cože?" oba jeho společníci byli zmatení.

„Čemu z toho, co jsem řekl, jste nerozuměli? Nechce se mi to všechno znovu opakovat."

„Jak jako společníci? V čem?" odvážil se spolubydlící. „V tom, aby ses neztratil ve vlastním bytě?"

„Cože?" Tom se zamračil.

Loki stočil oči vzhůru. Nechtělo se mu vysvětlovat nedůležité věci. „Cestování časem a prostorem zanechává určité následky."

Tom se na svého příbuzného vážně podíval. „Proč my dva?"

„Protože jste odvážní, schopní a věřím vám."

Tom se otočil k neznámému. „Promiň, ještě jsem se nepředstavil. Jsem Tom Foster. Syn Thora, hromovládce. Po babičce kouzelník. Doufám, že se vám budu nějak hodit." Podal mu ruku.

„Já jsem Jason Redgrave. Moji rodiče jsou farmáři. Nemám žádné superschopnosti, o kterých bych věděl," potřásl mu rukou.

„Jen se nedělej. Jsem tvůj spolubydlící. Vím o tom, co schováváš ve spodním šuplíku," protestoval Ás.

„Ten je přece zamknutý."

„Vážně? Jen to přiznej."

„Dobře. Jsem Hopper."

„Páni," nadchl se Tom.

„Popovídáte si jindy. Musíme už jít, abychom nepřišli pozdě na hodinu," přerušil je Loki.

„Neříkej, že tady studuješ," divil se Tom.

„No jo. Dáme si vědět. Zatím."


	4. První chvíle svobody

Po dlouhé době se dostal na svobodu. Tenhle den si celou dobu představoval. Když zíral za bezesných nocí do stropu, když seděl ve své malinkaté cele, když se snažil vyrýt další čáru do zdi, aby věděl, jak plyne čas.

Dělal si v hlavě seznam, co podnikne jako první, až bude venku, co bude druhé a třetí… Za tu dobu si utvořil hodně dlouhý seznam činností. Usmál se při vzpomínce, jak ho takové hlouposti držely nad vodou, ne tak úplně doslova. Jeho vězení se nacházelo nějakých deset metrů pod mořskou hladinou.

Vstal z oblázkové pláže. Automaticky se oklepal, ale přes to se nemohl ani v nejmenším zbavit mokra, kterým bylo jeho oblečení úplně prosáklé.

První se na jeho seznamu nacházelo pořádné jídlo. To však v tomto případě nebral za tak důležité, přesunul ho až na druhou příčku. Nejdřív si musí sehnat suché oblečení.

Procházel se po pláži a přemýšlel. Kam by mohl zajít, aby dostal zadarmo nové suché oblečení, nebo aby tam při nejmenším uschl. Napadlo ho jen jedno místo. Jen jeden typ člověka nemůže odmítnout bližního v nouzi, ať by byl sebe divnější. Potřeboval sehnat lidumila. Sečtělost mu opět napověděla.

Díval se po cizím městě. Dlážděné uličky ho vedly k místu, kde se uprostřed náměstí tyčil kostel, jehož věžičku viděl už z dálky. Nasadil naprosto zničený výraz a zazvonil na zvonek fary. Zanedlouho uslyšel šouravé kroky a zahlédl temnou siluetu přibližující se ke dveřím. Otevřela mu stará paní, nejspíš farní hospodyně. „Co tu chcete?" spustila.

Uprchlík se sesunul únavou k zemi, možná to udělal z vypočítavosti. Žena se otočila k muži zády a zakřičela do chodby: „Velebnosti, vypadá to, že máme hosta. Já jsem vám říkala, že to nemáte přivolávat. Kdy mě konečně poslechnete?"

Rozvážnými dlouhými kroky se k ní připojil vysoký člověk s vřelým úsměvem. „A proč bych si ho neměl přivolat, když potřebuje pomoct? Podívejte, je celý promočený," poznamenal.

„Jednou na tu svou dobrotu dojedete. Dovnitř si ho zatáhnete sám," rozhodla hospodyně.

„Jak si přejete, Madeleinová."


	5. Omamná vůně kávy

V kavárně vládl odpolední ruch. Lidé se mezi sebou vesele bavili, srkali kávu nebo jiný nápoj, jedli sladké zákusky a k tomu hlasitě naráželi dezertními vidličkami o talířky. Mezi tím vším pobíhala obsluha a pořád kolem do kola se ptala hostů, jestli jim nic nechybí.

Tom seděl u okna a zaujatě si prohlížel mladíka v černém stejnokroji. Ten mu vrátil pohled a přistoupil k němu: „Už máš vybráno?"

„Zdá se mi to, nebo musíš být všude, kam se hnu?" Tom pořád nespouštěl mladíka z očí.

„Nějak si na studium vydělávat musím. Otec mi ho platit nebude. Vybral sis něco?" netrpělivě ťukal tužkou o roh poznámkového bločku.

„Jo jasně," vrátil se Tom k tomu, proč vlastně seděl v kavárně. „Dám si…" úplně ho zaskočil.

„Tak já přijdu později," už se otáčel a chtěl zamířit k jinému stolu.

„Počkej. Dám si cappuccino," rozhodl se.

„Vážně?" ujišťoval se mladík.

„No. Budeš ho dělat ty?" zeptal se Tom.

„Zmáčknout knoflík na přístroji snad ještě umím," odbyl ho příbuzný a odešel.

Tom se zabral do nějakého spisu a přestal vnímat své okolí. Pročítal ho se zájmem a snažil se představit si některé scény trochu víc a lépe je pochopit. Snažil se rozumět lidem, i když byli třeba jen vymyšlení. V nejlepším před ním přistál hrníček s cappuccinem.

Tom bleskově vzhlédl. Známý se na něho těžce usmál koutkem úst: „Promiň, měl jsem dneska náročný den."

„Jestli chceš, tak si o tom můžeme promluvit."

„Zrovna pracuju. A nemám rád, když se ve mně někdo pitvá. Co studuješ? Psychologii?"

„Pardon, že jsem se zeptal. Můžu tady na tebe počkat. V kolik končíš?"

„Pro mě za mě, dělej si, co chceš. Končím v šest."

„Tak to si možná stihnu něco přečíst," Tom rozložil demonstrativně vytištěnou knihu A4 formátu.

Obsluha kavárny jen pokrčila rameny a přistoupila ke stolu, k němuž před chvílí dosedla rozjařená dvojice. „Dobrý den. Co si budete přát?"

Tom se znovu začetl do Machiavelliho Nápoje lásky. Čtení to bylo opravdu náročné. Musel zapojit všechny své živé mozkové buňky a možná trochu silnější kafe by taky neuškodilo. Naštěstí měl spoustu času. Občas mu příbuzný přinesl něco na povzbuzení. Dnes asi nechá v kavárně docela slušný obnos. Konečně se dostal k závěru, teď mělo přijít velké finále, kdy se dva mladí lidé konečně sobě odevzdají. I když ona je vdaná za jiného a on se k ní dostal pomocí lsti. Na tohle celou dobu čekal, na konec. „Můžeme jít," mladík nad ním stál. Teď už měl na sobě civilní oblečení. O mnoho se však nelišilo od jeho pracovní uniformy. Většinu času nosil černé tričko a rifle. Pořád vypadal tak nezdravě bledě.

„Ještě tři stránky," Tom se nechtěl zvednout ze židle.

„Musíme jít, už jsme zavřeli. Přece se tu nebude zbytečně svítit, ještě by to přilákalo nějaké pobudy," vysvětloval zaměstnanec.

„Už jsem skoro na konci."

„Dočteš si to doma. Jdeme," zavelel.

Tom se neochotně zvedl, ale stále měl otevřené drama a dočítal, co se dalo. Vzhlédl ke svému protějšku, narovnal se a teď už opravdu zavřel výtisk a schoval ho do batohu. Když vyšli z budovy, Tom opatrně načal téma: „Nějak se v tobě nedokážu vyznat."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Jsi můj strýc nebo jsi zase nějaká jeho jiná verze? Chováš se jako on, ale vypadáš úplně jinak. Loki, který tu se mnou minule trávil čas, ti byl sice podobný, ale vůbec si mě nepamatoval. Kdo jsi?" zkoumavě si ho prohlížel polobůh.

„Jsem princ Loki, jak jsem řekl. Pamatuješ si na kámen rytmu? Kousek jsem si u sebe schoval. Než jsem začal studovat ve tvé blízkosti, trochu jsem nahlédl do minulosti. S tím kamenem můžeš dělat prakticky, co se ti zamane. Je to skvělá věc. Jsem rád, že ho moje starší já vytvořilo."

„Co se ti dneska ve škole stalo?"

„Ale, jen jsem neměl zrovna svůj den. Nic nového pod sluncem," odbyl odpověď. „Kdo teď vládne na Asgardu?" zajímalo kouzelníka.

„Loki," odpověděl synovec.

„Je tak zvláštní to slyšet. Až z toho mrazí," zamyslel se na chvíli princ.

„Hm. Co je vlastně tvůj kamarád zač?" Tom si vzpomněl na jejich zmatené představení.

„Jason? Hraje si na superhrdinu. Je opravdu dobrý ve skákání. A dokáže to využít ve svůj prospěch. Už se mu povedlo pár dobrých akcí," pochválil ho spolubydlící. „Jak se má vlastně Thor?"

„Táta se má dobře, myslím. Pořád někde lítá. Vždyť ho znáš," chlapec lehce strčil do Lokiho. Ten si ho jen přísně změřil.


	6. Jak najít holku snadno a rychle

Učila se v knihovně. Chodila tam proto, že na pokoji neměla vůbec žádné soukromí. Jakmile si myslela, že konečně má chvíli pro sebe a může si svobodně otevřít učebnici nebo jinou knihu, okamžitě někdo vtrhl do místnosti a téměř jí vytrhl čtivo z ruky. Je pěkné, když se spolubydlící chtějí družit, ale občas jí to přišlo až moc přehnané. Blížilo se přece zkouškové, potřebovala se učit. Jinak samozřejmě byla stejně společenská jako všichni ostatní.

Možná i proto teď seděla v knihovně, aby její samotářskou část osobnosti nikdo neviděl.

Na stole před ní ležela otevřená pořádná bichle, lokty se opírala o dřevěnou desku a hlavu svírala v dlaních. Nohy se jí nervózně klepaly. Studium jí nejspíš přivodilo syndrom neklidných nohou. Nejradši by se toho zlozvyku zbavila, ale nevěděla jak.

Blížila se desátá hodina a s ní i čas opustit studovnu. Nikdo tu později už nebude vítaný. Zamrkala unavenýma očima. Zavřela knihu a vložila si ji do tašky. Protáhla se a vzhlédla. Proti ní stál jeden mladík, který pravidelně sedával u vedlejšího stolu. Radši si nepředstavovala, co by po ní mohl chtít. Základem všeho je, nic si nedomýšlet. Čekala, co z něho vypadne.

„Ahoj. Jak ti jde učení?" snažil se začít rozhovor.

„Tak nějak. Co tobě?" vrátila mu ze zdvořilosti. Možná si přitom tak trochu natočila vlasy na prst.

„Někdy je to dost otrava. Máš ještě hodně učení?" proklínal se za svůj dotaz. Co mu asi tak mohla na to říct?

„To nejhorší mám snad už za sebou," pohlédla na batoh s knihou a hodila si ho na záda.

„To je dobře. Nechtěla bys někdy někam zajít?" ptal se s nervózním úsměvem.

„Teď už bych rozhodně chtěla jít na pokoj. Ale někdy můžeme zajít," přitakala.

Student byl radostí bez sebe. „Super, tak najdu tě na Facebooku? Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?" chlapec si náhle uvědomil, že o ní neví vůbec nic.

„Bellatrix Crowleyová," podala mu ruku v zastaralém gestu. „A ty?"

„Tom Foster," potřásl jí rukou. „Bellatrix je pěkné jméno. Můžu ti říkat Trixi?"

Pravila jednoduše: „Říká mi tak spousta lidí."


	7. Ráno moudřejší večera

Jason hodil po svém spolubydlícím polštář. Ten se s příšerným leknutím probudil a téměř vyskočil z postele. „Co blbneš? Vždyť je víkend," okřikl ho spáč.

„Jak můžeš tak klidně spát? Celou dobu čekám, kdy mi vysvětlíš to s tím tvým hercem a pořád nic. Už mě to začíná pít krev. Okamžitě mi řekni, co se děje," vychrlil na něho.

„Nepočká to, než se vyspím?" znovu si lehl a cizí polštář si dal přes hlavu.

Jason se přehnal k Leifově posteli a vytrhl mu kořist. „Ten je můj."

„Proč mě prostě nemůžeš nechat normálně vyspat? Copak toho chci zas tolik? Teď se chováš jako nějaký padouch, přemýšlej o tom."

„Tak promiň, ale je to tvoje chyba," poznamenal superhrdina.

„Tak moje," Loki se napruzeně posadil. Teď už rozhodně neusne.

„Ano, tvoje. Ještě jsi mi nevysvětlil to tvoje: Teď jste moji pomocníci. Co to má sakra znamenat?"

Loki si ho jen znuděně prohlédl: „A to je všechno?"

Jason se naštval. „Rozhodně ne. Myslel sis, že mě celou dobu můžeš vodit za nos? Vždyť ani nevím, kdo jsi. Znova se mi představovat nemusíš," okamžitě přerušil nadechujícího se spolubydlícího. „A víš co? Je mi to úplně ukradené. Stejně ti budu říkat Leife, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne. Ale vůbec nejvíc jsi mě naštval tím, že ses mi hrabal v šuplících. Kdo tohle udělá svému kamarádovi?!"

„Musel jsem vědět, kdo doopravdy jsi," omluvně se na něho podíval. Loki lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu a usmál se. Okamžitě mu skončil polštář v obličeji.

„Co tady děláš?" Jason beznadějně rozhodil rukama a podíval se vzhůru.

„Sám nevím. Otec mě sem poslal s nějakým záměrem, ale neřekl mi o moc víc. Jen že se mám postarat o bezpečí svých blízkých," přiznal.

„A tomu mám jako věřit," neptal se, vrhl na Leifa přísný pohled. „Kdo byl ten člověk, kterého jsme včera hledali?"

„Tom je syn mého…" na vteřinu zaváhal. „Bratra. Vyrůstal povětšinou tady mezi lidmi. Nechci ho nijak podceňovat, ale kdyby se dostal do nebezpečí, tak nevím, jak by si sám poradil. I když je moc šikovný, ale je to přece jen napůl člověk," svěřil se se svými obavami, ale díval se přitom na podlahu před sebou.

„Myslíš, že ho ochráníš tím, že z něj uděláš součást neexistujícího týmu?" Jason si založil ruce.

„Když to řekneš takhle, zní to strašně. Ale máš svým způsobem pravdu," přitakal.

„Ty seš teda uhozenej. Příští rok už s tebou rozhodně bydlet nebudu, to ti slibuju."

Spolubydlící se bezstarostně rozesmál.

„Co ti na tom přijde vtipné?" Jason opět rozhodil ruce.

„Čeká nás opravdu těžká práce a ty se staráš jen o to, s kým budeš příští rok bydlet. Není to k smíchu?" znovu se rozesmál.

„Ne," utnul Jason zábavu.

Loki pokrčil rameny. Postavil se a začal se strojit. Přestal si svého spolubydlícího všímat. Upravil si vlasy a pořádně se prohlédl v zrcadle.

„A co má být zase tohle? Nějaké další pikle?" vyhrkl mladík od okna.

Kouzelník se na něho podíval. „Ne. Jdu se nasnídat." Chvíli si ho ještě mlčky prohlížel, než dodal: „Jdeš taky?"

Jason se sebral a vyrazil se spolubydlícím ven.


	8. Pouť hříšníka

„Moc vám děkuji za ubytování, jídlo a čisté prádlo. Jste velmi laskaví," vděčností se téměř klaněl před farářem a jeho hospodyní. Vlastně od nich nečekal ani nic jiného, ale projev trochy skromnosti nikdy neublíží. Kdo ví, třeba se sem jednou vrátí a spřízněná duše se vždycky hodí.

Ještě několikrát jim znovu poděkoval, než se vydal opět na cestu. Dlouho přemýšlel, co bude dělat dál. Od svých dobrodinců se dozvěděl, kde vlastně je. Což bylo důležité, když se chtěl spojit s ostatními.

Nejblíže se nacházela jeho dávná známá Moriana, nebo jak někteří občas říkali, Not-so-technical-girl. Co si pamatoval, bydlela ve starém domě na samotě. Ale známé návštěvy vítala vždycky s otevřenou náručí.

Vyrazil jako správný poutník. Neviděla by ráda, kdyby přijel jakýmkoliv dopravním prostředkem. Tvářila se jako velmi ekologická žena. Možná by přežila koloběžku. Ale na druhou stranu nesnášela všechno, co bylo zrovna in. Radši půjde pěšky.

Šel řídkým suchým lesem. Pro ulehčení svého plahočení si pískal a v ruce svíral klacek, který našel někde po cestě, a teď ho používal jako vycházkovou hůl. Už nemohl vypadat víc jako poutník. Ještě mohl mít sandály.

Morianin dům stál na strmém kopci. Zastavil se na chvíli a prohlížel si každý jeho pohádkový rys ve svitu zapadajícího slunce. Bylo to působivé. Pak si všiml, že není sám. Vlastně bylo velmi těžké si někoho takového nevšimnout.

Mladík se snažil ze všech sil upřít její pozornost na sebe. Ale žena se neobjevovala. Chlapec bezradně volal její jméno.

Poutník se k němu přiblížil. „Pomůžu ti ji získat," promluvil.

„Jak to chcete dokázat? Mě celou dobu ignoruje," hoch byl bezradný.

„Kamínek pomůže."

Mladík okamžitě sebral první kámen a hodil ho směrem k budově. Po chvíli se ozval zvuk vysypaného skleněného okna. „Ty pitomče, řekl jsem kamínek ne kámen."

„Kdo to byl?" zařval ženský hlas zevnitř.

„Já. Chci s vámi mluvit," chlapec se dychtivě chopil příležitosti.

„Kdo já?" zeptala se a bledá postava vykoukla ven. Shlížela k nim.

„To jsem já, Chris," zopakoval nevycválanec. Znalý poutník jen zamával. Moriana měla oči jen pro cestovatele. Pokynula mu a pozvala ho k sobě dál.

„Ještě se máš hodně co učit, chlapče," poznamenal ke křiklounovi, který zůstal na svém stanovišti. Vězeň se vydal vstříc své paní.

„Jak dlouho jsme se neviděli, příteli? Pojď se mnou, zrovna tu máme takovou menší radu. Mohl bys nám pomoci," vzala ho do domu.

„Za ta léta, co jsem byl pryč, ses vůbec nezměnila. Jsi okouzlující," myslel to vážně. V životě viděl jen málo krásnějších žen. A přesto tomu nikdy nechtěla uvěřit. Tak malé měla o sobě mínění. Možná to ji dělalo ještě neodolatelnější pro muže.

„A ty jsi pořád stejný lhář," nebyla ochotná přijmout kompliment.

„Zvláštní, že mě všichni obviňují ze lži právě, když mluvím pravdu," usmál se na hostitelku.

„Tobě nikdo nevěří ani pozdravení."

„Nepřeháněj, tak zlé to ještě není," uzavřel. „Co to tu máš za sešlost?"

Během rozhovoru ho prováděla světlými chladnými pokoji do otevřené zimní zahrady. Měl to tu rád, i když všechno na první pohled působilo odtažitě, dokázal už rozeznat i vřelost paní domu a vnitřní klid.

Vyšli za ostatními. Moriana mu ukázala místo, kam se mohl usadit. Než odešla, stačil jí ještě pošeptat: „Stejně jsi půvabná."

Kolem dokola seděly osoby různých ras a tříd. Na stole uprostřed nich ležel kámen.

Ten výjev mu něco připomněl. Obezřetně se podíval po lačných pohledech přítomných stvoření.


	9. Zisky a ztráty

Otec byl na rychlo odvolán na Asgard, proto se Tom rozhodl využít příležitosti. Už nějaký čas se scházel s jedním děvčetem. Chtěl jejich vztah posunout trochu dál. Na další úroveň. Dosud mohl doufat alespoň v to, že se spolu mohli učit a ona se mu občas otřela o holeň. Nechápal, že si nedali ještě ani pusu. Co to bylo za dívku? Asi byla tak trochu přestudovaná.

Dům se na víkend vyprázdnil, a tak Tom pozval svoji známost na návštěvu.

Bellatrix nesměle vstoupila dovnitř a pozorně si prohlížela každý detail příbytku. „Tak tady bydlíš," nenapadlo ji nic duchaplnějšího.

„No, žijeme tu s tátou od nepaměti," vedl ji do svého pokoje, který celý předešlý den pečlivě uklízel.

„Jen vy dva? Co se stalo s tvou maminkou?" zeptala se.

„Zemřela. Už je to pár let zpátky," sedl si těžce na postel. Takhle si dnešní den nepředstavoval. Ona jen tiše polkla a usadila se vedle něho.

„To je mi líto," řekla měkce. „Kdy se vlastně vrátí tvůj táta?" snažila se nasměrovat jeho myšlenky trochu jiným směrem.

„Nevím, tvrdil, že to bude na dlouho. Myslím, že přijede někdy v průběhu příštího týdne."

„Kam vlastně jel? Někam mimo Státy? Třeba do Kanady?" pokračovala v otázkách.

„No," odpověděl prostě. Nechtěl ji hned ze začátku zastrašit svým pravým původem. Nemusela by to pochopit. Ostatně nikdy se o tom nešířil.

Dívka si strčila světlý melír za ucho. „Takže jsme tu dnes sami." Pramen vlasů jí okamžitě spadl opět dopředu.

„Přesně, jak jsem slíbil," naklonil se k ní a zkusil ji bílý pramen vrátit na původní místo.

„Máme spoustu času. Nechceš se nejdřív podívat na nějaký film?" skoro šeptala.

„Tak dobře. Co bys chtěla vidět?"

„Nevím, něco vyber."

„Jen abys mi pak neříkala, že se ti to nelíbilo," namítal.

„To říkat nebudu."

Tom pokrčil rameny a zapnul film. Přisedl si k dívce. Ta se přitulila o trochu blíž a přehodila si přes něho nohy. Jemně jí prsty hladil kolena. Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, na co se dívali.

Film skončil a pro Toma to byl jasný signál. Pohladil slečnu po hladké tváři a prsty skončil na její bradě. Přitáhl si ji k sobě blíž a dal ji vášnivý polibek.

„Páni," užasla dívka a znovu se k němu přiblížila. Palcem se dotkl plných dívčích rtů a lehce je od sebe oddálil. Bříško prstu posléze nahradila jeho vlastní ústa. Dlaní jí přejel po zadní straně krku k rameni, pokračoval paží k předloktí, až nakonec položil svou dlaň na hřbet její ruky. Druhá jeho ruka jí nenápadně zajela pod tričko, přes pánev se dostala k jejím dolním žebrům. Přisunul si ji k sobě ještě blíž.

Z dalšího postupu je odradil dusot po domě. „Někdo tu je," zašeptala znepokojeně Bellatrix.

Ve chvíli, kdy Tom vzhlédl, do pokoje rázně vpadl narušitel. „Víš, co se stalo?" zavolal už ode dveří otec.

Tom mlčel. Byl naštvaný a nechtěl si s tátou hrát na nahrávače. Chtěl být sám se svou dívkou. Ať tedy rychle vyklopí, co chce a zase zmizí. Teď se to vážně nehodilo.

Thor moc dlouho nevydržel a sám si odpověděl: „Loki zmizel."

Tom se vytočil ještě víc. Energicky vstal. „To snad není pravda. Kdy už mi konečně dáte vy dva pokoj? Loki nezmizel, je tady."

Thor si podezřívavě prohlížel cizí dívku. Syn okamžitě pochopil, jak špatně zvolil slova, hlavně když se na ně Trixie dívala nadmíru znepokojeně.

„Nemyslím v mém pokoji, ale tady na Zemi. Studuje na stejné univerzitě jako já. Občas se scházíme," vysvětlil mladík.

„A proč jsi mi o tom nic neřekl?"

„Nevím. Jestli sis nevšiml, mám tu návštěvu. Mohl bys nás tu, prosím, nechat o samotě?" žádal svého otce.

„A proč nás rovnou nepředstavíš?" vyhrkl hromovládce.

Dívka neochotně vstala a přišla k obrovi, který je před chvílí vyrušil. „To je Trixie," oznámil Tom.

„Jmenuji se Bellatrix Crowleyová," představila se mladá dáma.

„Já jsem Thor Odinson, Tomův otec," přidal, kdyby jí to náhodou nedošlo. „Vy chodíte spolu do školy?"

„Ne, jen se spolu učíme. Já studuji religionistiku," přiznala. Oba na ni vytřeštili oči.


	10. Velká rozhodnutí u malého stolu

Stvoření seděla po obvodu zahrady a zaujatě pozorovala lesklý kámen před nimi. V jeho tvarech se odráželi všichni účastníci setkání. Bylo naprosto jasné, k čemu muselo dojít. Každý to musel vědět. Nebo ne? Jeden je všechny ovládal. Ten, který ležel před nimi nehybně na zahradním stolku.

Někdo musel promluvit. Uprchlík se porozhlédl po ostatních tvářích. Rozhodl se jednat. „Je třeba ho zničit."

Sešlost se rozhovořila. Řvali jeden přes druhého. Nikdo nebyl schopný přijít s nějakým konstruktivním řešením.

„Musí se najít někdo, kdo ponese to břímě, pokud ho teda nechcete zničit," podívala se přísně Moriana.

Před nimi se nacházel kámen, s nímž mohl jeho nositel vstupovat do různých realit a měnit je podle libosti. Nikdo by nedokázal odolat jeho moci.

„Já ho vezmu. Mám na to dost sil," ozval se jeden.

„Ne, já to budu. Jsem z vás všech nejchytřejší," pronesl druhý.

„Dejte ho mně. Dokážu se mistrně ovládat," řekl další.

„Já jsem nejstatečnější, patří mně," zavelel čtvrtý.

Ani on sám neodolal takové síle. Ale teď už měl představu o tom, co se může stát, když si jeden nedá pozor. Mohl by to zvládnout. „Já si ho vezmu," prohlásil prostě bývalý vězeň.

„A kdo si myslíš, že jsi?" obořili se na něho.

„Já jsem…" začal, ale okamžitě ho přerušili.

„My moc dobře víme, kdo jsi, Křiváku. Jak si ale můžeš myslet, že na ten kámen stačíš? Jsi nejhorší osoba, kterou znám."

„Uvažujte logicky. Jsem jeden z mála, kdo ten kámen už měl jednou v držení. Znám jeho moc a dokážu ji zvládnout. Dokážu se s tím úkolem vypořádat. Uložím ten kámen někam, kde už ho nikdo nenajde a já už se k němu nepřiblížím," na chvíli umlčel své kolegy.

Moriana se ho také zastala: „On to zvládne. Ať už v životě provedl cokoliv, pro tento úkol se hodí. Je to nejzatvrzelejší bytost, kterou znám. Věřte mu."

Nikdo se nechtěl smířit s tím, že by zloduch měl získat takovou moc a nebyl pod ničí kontrolou.

„Pokud se vám to nelíbí, pojďte se mnou. Společnými silami to zvládneme, sice to bude o trochu více nebezpečné, ale já to klidně podstoupím," navrhl uprchlík. S tím už souhlasili.

Kámen se mu opět dostal do rukou. Jaký to byl krásný pocit. Odnese ho někam, kam už se pro něho nikdo nedostane, jak slíbil. Ale předtím se pomstí svým nepřátelům, zavládne pokoj, a pak teprve splní přísahu. Jen se bude muset vypořádat se svými společníky. Ale to nebude takový problém.


	11. Lety a pády

„A teď ti ukážu, jak jsem to udělal," začal vysvětlovat Jason, když se spolubydlícím stáli na střeše koleje. „Stála asi tam, kde stojíš ty…"

„Myslíš, že je to bezpečné?" zeptal se kamarád.

Jason se na něho zamračil. „Jsem snad malé dítě?"

„To asi ne. Ale povedlo se ti to zatím jenom jednou," upozorňoval ho Leif.

„Nesýčkuj. Prostě, stála tam, kde stojíš ty a já jsem se takhle rozběhl…" mezitím se přepravil na druhou stranu střechy a vyrazil kupředu ze všech sil. Hnal se jako o závod. Vítr mu svištěl kolem uší. Snažil se dostat do stejného rozpoložení, v jakém byl ve chvíli, kdy se mu povedl zázračně dlouhý skok s nákladem. Kamarád zavřel oči.

Než se však stačil Hopper jen dotknout svého zkušebního králíka, do budovy uhodil blesk. Oba se náhlým leknutím sesunuli k podlaze. Na střeše přibyl Thor.

Nevlastní bratr vzhlédl a černé vlasy se mu shrnuly z obličeje. „Co tu děláš? Nemůžeš přijít nějakým normálním způsobem?" zvedl se ze země a díval se nevraživě na sourozence.

„Tom mi řekl, kde tě najdu," jednoduše odpověděl hromovládce.

„To je od něho pěkné. Ale ještě jsi mi neřekl, co tu chceš. Proč jsi sem tak bez rozmyšlení vpadl? Mohl jsi nás zabít," zlobil se mág.

„Tohle je Thor? Jeden z Avengerů?" probudil se z úžasu Jason.

„Těší mě. A kdo jsi ty?" chtěl vědět superhrdina.

„Já jsem Jason Redgrave," představil se mladík.

„No skvělé, že jste se seznámili. Proč jsi nás přišel zabít?" Loki byl nevrlý.

„Musíš se vrátit na Asgard."

„Proč bych to dělal? Mám práci tady," protestoval kouzelník.

„Nemůžeš nechat trůn bez panovníka," odporoval Thor.

„Já nejsem ten, koho hledáš. Běž pryč."

„Nechápu, co se mi to tady snažíš říct. Okamžitě se vrátíš na Asgard a budeš zase vládnout naší zemi. Otec už je starý, potřebuje klid a ne, aby se zatěžoval starostmi celé říše. Nelži mi tady do očí," Thor se nenechal odbýt.

„Je tak těžké se smířit s pravdou, proto lžeme. Ale teď mluvím pravdu. Nejsem ten Loki, kterého hledáš. _Otec_ mě poslal na Midgard, abych vás chránil před nebezpečným živlem, který utekl z vězení. Teda, abych dohlížel hlavně na Toma. Nemůžu odtud pryč."

„Já se dokážu postarat o vlastního syna," vyhrkl hromovládce.

„Jenže na tohohle padoucha nestačí silné svaly. Je mnohem nebezpečnější, než se zdá," Lokimu na mysl vytanula nedávná zpráva o uprchlém vězni jménem Křivák, kterého pomáhal chytat a teď čekal, kdy přijde a bude se chtít pomstít. Jemu ale hlavně jeho rodině.


	12. Velká hra

Společenství se vydalo na výpravu. Měli za úkol zničit kámen, kterým jeho nositel mohl ovládat všechny možné reality, tvořit je, ničit i vést. Bývalý vězeň nesl předmět u sebe. Byl pod neustálým dohledem svých druhů, jež mu ani za mák nevěřili.

Uprchlík se potřeboval svých druhů zbavit, aby se mohl pomstít těm, kvůli kterým skončil ve vězení. Samozřejmě Křivák měl spoustu chyb.

Dřív se živil jako pohádkář, vyprávěl lidem příběhy na potkání. Když to přestalo vynášet, přesedlal na předvádění kouzelnických triků a přitom občas vzal nějakou tu peněženku nebo hodinky, ale jinak se choval vždycky slušně. Až jednou u něho zazvonila policie a obvinila ho z vyloupení banky. Ani se nestačil dostatečně bránit, hned ho odsoudili a umístili do vězení.

Skupina zamířila do hlubokého lesa. Ještě než vstoupili dovnitř, mstitel je varoval: „Vcházíme do Zapovězeného lesa. Je to velmi nebezpečný úsek naší cesty, proto se držte za mnou a buďte zticha. Kdo se mě nebude držet, ten se může setkat s obrovským lidožravým pavoukem, a z toho už vám do smíchu nebude. Na mýtině budeme v bezpečí a utáboříme se tam."

Potichu procházeli stromovím. Nikdo nechtěl riskovat srážku s gigantickým pavoukem. Šli za sebou jako husy. Než došli k mýtině. Prostor bez stromů všechny tak ukonejšil, že se ihned vrhli na pole. Křivák zůstal opodál.

Jakmile se dostali na mýtinu, rozzářila se kolem nich světla. Na druhé straně se rýsovaly vysoké sochy. Poutníci zcepeněli. Podívali se pod sebe a zjistili, že stojí na šachovnicovém poli.

Když chtěl jeden z nich, přejít na další políčko, sochy protihráče začaly protestovat.

„Být vámi, nehýbal bych se. Moc se vám omlouvám, úplně jsem zapomněl, že tu něco takového je. Šachy vás pustí, jen když vyhrajete proti nim partii," vysvětlil jediný volný hráč z celé výpravy.

„To si z nás snad děláš srandu?!"

„Já jsem věděl, že mu nemáme věřit," ozývaly se bytosti.

„Vážně se vám moc omlouvám. Já teď vylezu na strom a budu vás navigovat. Věřte mi, určitě se z toho dostaneme," volal na ně zrádce. Samozřejmě na strom nevylezl a dal se opět zpátky přes les.

Náhle se před ním objevila liška. Měla neskutečně živou barvu, ostré špičaté uši, dlouhý čumák a velmi chytrý obličej.

„Ty tu nemáš co dělat," divil se muž.

Liška naklonila hlavu ke straně a smutně na něho pohlédla. Čumákem se dotkla jeho nohavice a dál na něho upírala psí oči.

Muž dlouho nevydržel: „Tak pojď se mnou. Ale jednou mi budeš muset říct, jak ses sem dostala," mluvil na ni, jakoby mu snad mohla rozumět a ještě ke všemu mu byla schopná odpovědět.

Zamyšleně se na ni podíval. „Víš co?"

Liška se způsobně posadila a věnovala mu tázavý pohled.

„Času máme dost. Všechno mi povyprávíš," vytáhl z kapsy lesklý kámen a prošli do jiné reality.


	13. Čas na setkání

Tom se držel za ruku se svou dívkou. Mířili si to do kavárny, kde by se mohli celou dobu téměř nerušeně věnovat vzájemnému skenování, hře rukou a občas i nohou. Ani jeden z nich nebyl zrovna mistrem slova. To jim ale zatím v jejich fázi vztahu nijak nevadilo. On byl naprosto poblázněný a ona omráčená.

Sedli si ke stolu pro dva a dívali se na sebe. Ani si mnoho nevšímali obsluhy, jež netrpělivě čekala, až si vyberou. „Já je obsloužím. Už jsi měla být stejně dávno doma," pošeptal jí kolega.

Odkašlal si a zvýšil hlas: „Tak co si dáte?"

Dvojici vytrhl z jejich činnosti a pár začal prohlížet nápojový lístek.

„Ahoj. Dám si cappuccino," pronesl muž.

„Vážně?" zeptal se zaměstnanec.

„Co máš proti cappuccinu?" ohradil se Tom.

„Nic," řekl nahlas. Jen to pro něho nepředstavovalo pořádné kafe. Pravé černé s pořádnou dávkou kofeinu. Zalito vroucí vodou. Vonící po právě namletých zrnech. Takovou kávu miloval.

Otočil se k slečně: „A co si dáš ty?"

„Já si dám zelený čaj."

„Vážně?" otázal se číšník.

„To se takhle ptáš všech?" obořil se na něho Tom.

„Ne. Ale tady jste v kavárně. Vážně chceš čaj?" ještě čekal na její svolení, než zapíše objednávku do bloku.

„Tak si dám černý čaj."

Loki na ni zvedl obočí, jeho výraz dokazoval, jak těžce snášel svoji roli číšníka. „Za chvíli jsem zpátky," dodal.

Stroje se daly do pohybu a na okamžik přehlušily téměř každý hovor uvnitř kavárny. Horký vzduch se rozlil prostorem. Aroma pražené kávy však nikde. Jak to nesnášel.

Donesl objednávku ke stolu. Tom se chtěl hned angažovat do delšího rozhovoru. „Ještě jsem vás nepředstavil. Tohle je…" ukázal na Bellatrix. Ale kouzelník ho přerušil.

„Nemusíš mi nic říkat. Za chvíli se seznámíme až moc dobře," porozhlédl se po sále. Stejně tak i Tom přehlédl zákazníky. Uviděl Jasona a spoustu zvláštních existencí.

„Co se děje?" ptal se člověk.

„Všechno se brzy dozvíš," odvětil mu Loki.

Zacinkal zvonek a do kavárny vstoupila další postava. Vysoký muž se strhanými rysy. Měl přes sebe přehozený zelený plášť. Vysoké kožené boty klapaly rytmicky po dlaždicích. V ruce držel vodítko a na něm vedl slušně vychovanou lišku.

Postavil se dramaticky doprostřed sálu. Rázem vstala většina osazenstva a šla platit k baru. Budova se téměř vyprázdnila. Zůstali jen Loki, Jason, Tom, Bellatrix, Křivák a liška. Číšník odložil zástěru.


	14. Jak rozumět řeči zvířat

Dostali se do reality, kde se lidé mohli bavit se zvířaty. Nebo alespoň si to uprchlík myslel. Nacházeli se na okraji lesa, podobném tomu, v jakém opustil své souputníky přišpendlené k šachovnicovým polím.

Existoval jen jeden způsob, jak zjistit, jestli se dokáže domluvit s němou tváří. Na mysl mu vytanula úžasná vzpomínka. Dětství je plné nádherných příběhů, pro které nemají dospělí dost pochopení.

Šibalsky si změřil lišku pohledem. „Proč máš tak velké uši?"

„Ha ha, moc vtipné," na šelmu to neudělalo žádný dojem.

„Tak tedy k věci. Jak ses dostala do toho lesa?"

„Někdo mě tam přenesl. Ten, kdo mě proměnil do liščí podoby," zvíře zavrčelo. „Chce, abych se už nikdy nevrátil." Oběma docházelo, že pokud se urychleně nepřemění zpátky do své podoby, bude se čím dál více měnit i po psychické stránce v to, čím se stal. Nakonec by z něho byl dokonalý lišák.

„Kdo mohl udělat něco tak krutého?" ptal se zločinec spíš sám k sobě.

„To je na tom to nejhorší. Někdo, od koho bych to nikdy nečekal."

Trestanec si sedl na kámen. „Hm, to zní dramaticky. Kdo to byl?"

„Loki, princ Asgardu. Můj vlastní výtvor."

„Jeden by řekl, že když tě proměnilo tvoje vlastní já, že se budeš moct proměnit zpátky. Nehledě na pravidla," podotkl trestanec.

„On není já."

„No nevadí, přesto jsme na stejné lodi. Já se mu chci pomstít za to, že mě dostal do vězení. Mohli bychom spolupracovat. Mám plán. Chceš ho slyšet?" Křivák byl náhle celý žhavý do toho, podělit se se svým novým spojencem o svou geniální pomstu.

„Nechci tě nijak urazit, ale liška ti v tom světě bude asi k ničemu. Troufám si říct, že mám lepší plán," sdělil svůj názor bývalý vládce a začal vyprávět. „Budeme muset přizvat ještě jednoho aktéra," přiznala šelma.

* * *

Od této chvíle můžete v každé další kapitole nalézt odkaz na nějakou proslulou beletrii. Mějte otevřenou mysl.


	15. Na kus řeči

Návštěvníci kavárny se seskupili kolem pultu. Křivák kráčel hrdě s hlavou vztyčenou, nijak zvlášť si neprohlížel své okolí. Věděl moc dobře, že s ním liška, teď už bez vodítka, drží krok. Smaragdové oči jí napětím zářily. Měřila si sál ze své perspektivy a prohlížela si každého jednotlivce. Bývalý vězeň se posadil na barovou židličku. Šelma vyskočila a usadila se hned vedle něho.

Princ se oběma rukama opřel o stůl a mírně se nakrčil. Nerad je viděl. Jeho výraz mluvil za vše. „Čekal jsem, že se objevíš. Ale proč sis přivedl jeho?" obrátil se na uprchlíka. Tom nechápal, o co jim šlo. Snažil se držet v pohotovosti, kdyby Loki potřeboval pomoct.

„Je tu ze stejného důvodu jako já. Přišli jsme se tě zbavit. Ale předtím bychom chtěli vědět, proč jsi to udělal. Času máme dost a nikdo další nás rušit nebude," pronesl zloduch.

„Času máme opravdu spoustu, proto vám všechno vysvětlím, než se vás zbavím nadobro," nebezpečně se usmál mladý Loki. Liška zavrčela.

Narovnal se a se znechucením začal: „Za celou dobu mého působení ve vašich hrách mi nikdo nebyl schopen vysvětlit, co se vlastně stalo, že jsem v budoucnu zlým. Nahlédl jsem z tohoto času do minulosti a viděl jsem všechno. Jak mě ovládl zmatek a chaos. Jak jsem jako panovník dělal samá špatná rozhodnutí. Snažil jsem se akorát dokázat, že jsem nejlepší, ale to nikdy nebyla pravda. Stal se ze mě ubožák bažící po moci a pomstě. Svým chováním jsem jen ničil vlastní říši. A jak mohl někdo takový stále sedět na asgardském trůnu? To jsem nemohl dopustit.

A hlavně, když jsem se podíval, co bude následovat. Že získáš veškerou dostupnou moc a kvůli tobě skončí všechny světy. Jak jsi jen mohl?

Proto jsem zasáhl ještě dřív, než bylo všechno ztraceno. Asgard jsem přece ochránil před vládou svého nerozvážného bratra. Zastavit zloducha mi nečinilo žádný problém," vysvětlil své jednání princ Asgardu, kterému vždy šlo jen o dobro své země.

„Loki, co jsi provedl?" ptal se tiše Tom.

„Nic, špatného. Věř mi," odpověděl.

„Snažil ses najít jiné řešení, jak zajistit mír zemím," Křivák chtěl pokračovat v jejich tématu.

„Přesně tak. Snažil jsem se vytvořit realitu, v níž se nestanu zločincem a v níž nebude vesmír zničen. Tak trochu jsem experimentoval. Tys byl můj první pokus," poukázal na trestance. „Omezil jsem tvoji moc a nechal jsem Odina, aby ti již v dětství řekl, kdo vlastně jsi. Ničemu to nepomohlo, tu pravdu jsi prostě nepřijal."

„Vždycky jsem byl spíš zastáncem příběhů se šťastným koncem," pronesl.

„Dokonce jsem vyzkoušel, jak by zafungovalo, kdyby Loki byl dívkou. Viď, Trixie. Neměla by pak téměř žádný nárok na trůn a věnovala by veškerý svůj čas přípravě na to stát se dokonalou manželkou. Jenže to nikdy nebylo v naší povaze. A hlavně se celou dobu snažila upoutat otcovu pozornost. Působila samé neplechy."

Bellatrix jen pokrčila rameny. Tom se zhrozil. „Ty jsi můj strýc?" otřásl se při vzpomínce, co spolu dělali.

Dívka zvedla jedno obočí. „Vypadám snad jako muž?"

„Víš, co chci říct. Jsme příbuzní," Tom se snažil vznést stejnou námitku jinými slovy.

„Řekni mi, v kterém vesmíru jsme my dva příbuzní," založila si na protest ruce na žensky tvarované hrudi.

„Nevěř jí. Je stejná jako my, akorát s tebou manipuluje," ozval se mladík za barem.

„A komu tady vůbec můžu věřit?" Tom se tvářil bezradně.

Sál mlčel.

„Ale pak se ti to povedlo," navázal na předešlý rozhovor zločinec. Významně se podíval ke dveřím. Nic. Otočil se zpátky.

„Ano. Vytvořil jsem svět, v němž se sice Loki stal králem Asgardu, ale spravoval ho tak, jak uznal za vhodné. Zájem své říše byl pro něho klíčovým."

„Proč jsi v té realitě nezůstal?" naléhal Křivák.

„Protože jsem tam nepatřil. Jsem zlomený a pokřivený stejně jako vy. Vrátil jsem se na Midgard do této reality, tady na Zemi všechno magické zmizí. Tady nikomu neublížím."

„A proto jsi i nás ostatní, jakmile jsme se ti vymkli kontrole, přesunul sem. Abys reality zbavil naší postavy," napovídal Křivák.

„Ano. Tady je před námi svět v bezpečí. A nikdo o nás neví."

„A přesto jsi s tím nebyl spokojený."

„Ne. Byl jsem sám. A hrozně mě to tížilo. Proto jsem si našel dva další společníky, před kterými jsem si nemusel na nikoho hrát a před kterými jsem mohl být sám sebou. Jasona a Toma."

„Takže žádný tým superhrdinů. Jen ses prostě potřeboval ventilovat," naštval se Jason.

„Neříkej, že ti to taky nepomohlo."

„Touché," připustil Hopper.

„Tak když jsme si všechno vysvětlili, mohli bychom přejít k tomu, proč jsme tady," rozhodl Křivák, který měl celou situaci pevně v rukou.

„Ať zvítězí ten důvtipnější," prohlásil princ.

Mstitel se na něho podíval úkosem. „Chceš si dát soutěž v důvtipu? Budeme si vzájemně dávat hádanky, než se nakonec někdo z nás zeptá na to, co má v kapse. Toho bychom se mohli ušetřit. Rovnou ti říkám, že v kapse rozhodně žádný prsten nemám," mrkl na svého protivníka.

„Takhle jsem to zrovna nemyslel."

Náhle se rozrazily dveře kavárny. Všichni se otočili k nově příchozímu. Vzhledem se podobal severskému prořezávači stromů. Měl rudé vlasy a husté vousy. Ego z něho čišelo. Každý jednotlivý Loki se na něho díval s despektem svého sebetrýznění. Pohrdavě se na ně díval. Kráčel rázně směrem k baru. Donutil všechny, aby se kvůli němu posunuli. Liška se jen mlčky dívala ze svého místa.


	16. Kdo umí hrát, vyhrává

„Přišel jsi pozdě," poznamenal Křivák.

„Kdybych přišel včas, nebyl by to moment překvapení," odpověděl. Otočil se k obsluze. „Něco bych si dal. Co mi nabídnete?"

„Máme zavřeno. Objednat si můžete až zase zítra."

„Přede mnou není nic zavřené. Obsluž mě," přikázal.

„Nejde to."

„Nějaký mrazivý šupák mi nebude říkat, co jde nebo nejde. Můžeš být rád, že jsem tě nechal na živu. Ani nevím, proč jsem to udělal," zamyslel se smělec.

„Kdo to je?" pošeptal Tom číšníkovi.

„Já jsem Loki Odinson, vládce Asgardu, obrobijec. Jsem prvorozený syn Odina Borsona, Všeotce, syna Bora Burisona," představil se pochvalně.

„Co to má znamenat?" Tom se tvářil nadobro ztraceně. Princ se k němu nachýlil: „Poslední vytvořená realita."

Tom se na něho žalostně podíval: „Cože?"

Křivák se opět chopil iniciativy: „Udělej, co jsi slíbil."

„Až mě obslouží," podmínil král.

Trestanec se s bezmocí podíval na mladíka za barem: „Prosím tě." Princ se zatvářil nanejvýš pohoršeně, ale pustil se do práce. I smrt by byla lepší, než další minuta v blízkosti jejich naprosto nesnesitelného já. Do hrnku nasypal namletou kávu. Uvařil vodu v rychlovarné konvici a zalil rozdrolená zrníčka.

Svalovec usrkl. „To je hnus," okamžitě začal prskat na všechny strany.

„Tak to mě opravdu mrzí," pravil princ bez jediné známky lítosti v hlase a ležérně si přehodil utěrku přes rameno. Křivák si velmi nenápadně posunul nápoj k sobě. Jen šelma si ho všimla. Prostě na ni pokrčil rameny. „Tak k věci," zvolal na kavárnu.

„Jak chceš. Ale vy jste my taky něco slíbili, nezapomeň," hrozil král.

„Jsem si toho vědom," Křivák si prohlížel svou nedokonalou manikúru.

Zrzek přistoupil ke zvířeti. Vložil na něho ruce a stvoření pohltily zelené plameny. Alespoň něco se nezměnilo. Kouzelník všechno děsivě přeháněl. Každé gesto protahoval, jen aby zapůsobil na osoby, jež to všechno znali, jen neměli takovou moc, aby sami zasáhli.

Naštěstí i prodlužování někdy skončí a na židli se objevil v dokonalé póze černovlasý kouzelník, vládce, Jotun rodokmenem, ale Ás srdcem. Také mistr lží, přetvářek a manipulací. Podíval se tvrdě na Křiváka. Kývl na zločince.

Trestanec přistoupil blíž k egoistovi a zbavil se ho. Velikán se nezmohl na jediné slovo. Stačil jen rty zformovat do znechuceného úšklebku a padl k zemi. V dalším okamžiku se obrátil v obláček dýmu. I když to nebylo správné, všem se ulevilo.

„Tak jsme ukončili jednu realitu," prohlásil skutečný vládce. Zadíval se na prince. Vyměňovali si zlostné pohledy.

„Chtěl jsem předejít tomu, co provedeš," vydal ze sebe mladík.

„Proroctví nezměníš, ani kdybys byl Pýthie," prohlásil Křivák.

„Chtěl jsi zabít mojí duši. Víš, co bych ti mohl udělat?" začal král.

„Ano. Přijmu všechno, co sis pro mě přichystal," řekl hrdě.

Loki se pousmál: „Nemáš ani tušení. Vrať mi můj kámen."

Tom se na něho obrátil. „Prosím tě, neubližuj mu. On je přece ty. Jen se snažil pomoct."

„Tomuhle nerozumíš," odbyl Toma, když mu provinilec dával kámen. „Za své skutky, kterými jsi mohl ohrozit různé světy v různých realitách. Ti já, Loki…, král Asgardu, odebírám tvou moc a ponechávám tě na Zemi, dokud nepřijde den tvého vykoupení," pronesl obřadně a udělal z mladého prince obyčejného člověka.

Král se obrátil ke Křivákovi. „Dej mi svůj kámen." Muž ho poslechl. „Už s ním nikdy nepřijdeš do styku, nebudeš se ho nikdy snažit najít. To mi slib."

„Slibuji," pravil Křivák.

„A teď běž a osvoboď své společníky," vládce mu otevřel bránu do jiné reality a trestanec se objevil na kraji šachovnicového pole. Vstoupil na jedno z volných políček. Rázem čelil baterii vytesaných figur. Díval se pevně na kamenného krále. Zbloudilec zavolal: „Šach mat," a partie skončila. Společníci na pokraji nervového zhroucení se svalili k zemi. „Jak jsem řekl. Uschoval jsem kámen tak, aby ho nikdo z vás nenašel."

Loki se obrátil k dívce. Neochotně si ho prohlížela. Čekala, že to, co přijde, se jí líbit nebude. Mág se na ni zamračil: „Už se nikdy nepřiblížíš k mému synovci, jinak tě vrátím, odkud jsi přišla."

Bellatrix se nedobrovolně velmi pomalu zvedla a s jízlivými slovy: „Jak si přejete, milosti," odešla. Bylo jí jasné, že jí s Tomem už nic nečeká. Škoda, docela se jí zamlouval.

Tom vzal mladíka za barem kolem ramen. „Jak ti je, Loki?" ptal se ho účastně.

Jason si jen založil předloktí a na odlehčení situace prohlásil: „Tohle už není Loki, to je Leif. Jak to tak vypadá, zkoušení z integrálů se už nevyhneš."

„To jsem rád, že se bavíte," vmísil se státník do rozhovoru. „Tome, chci si s tebou promluvit."

Dva skoro příbuzní se vzdálili od zbytku. Tom se chopil příležitosti a položil strýci otázku, jež mu ležela na srdci. „Nezmění se budoucnost, když ho necháš tady na Zemi?"

„Proč by měla?" svraštil obočí, ale přesto začal s vysvětlováním: „On není moje minulost. Před časem jsem ho stvořil a teď jsem ho poslal za vámi, aby vás chránil před Křivákem. Je lepší ho nepodceňovat, rád se mstí komukoliv, kdo mu zkříží cestu, ale jinak je hodný."

„Proč sis hrál před Lokim na Odina?" nešlo synovci na rozum.

„On neví, že není skutečný. A neříkej mu to. Nemusel by to unést."

Tom se na něho nevěřícně podíval. „Strejdo, on není žádný blbec. Určitě mu to brzy dojde."

„Tak si něco vymysli a vymluv mu to. Mohl by třeba doufat v to, že jsem díky němu nevědomě změnil budoucnost," vládce ukončil debatu.

„Ty chceš vážně zničit celý svět?" rozčílil se Tom.

„Copak já vím. Zatím to v plánu nemám," řekl, jakoby o nic nešlo. Pak otevřel dlaň s nerostem a podával ho chlapci: „Tady ti dávám kámen reality. Pečlivě ho schovej. Jsi moc hodný, inteligentní a statečný mladík a věřím, že u tebe bude kámen v bezpečí."

„Proč to mám být zase já?" ohradil se Tom.

„Protože to máš v sobě a dobře jsi dnes vidět, co se stane, když si budeš hrát s realitou. Takže doufám, že už tě nenapadne něco podobného provést. Chraň tu věc před všemi mými já," pousmál se. „A možná i před svým otcem."

„Ale to nejde," snažil se mu předmět vrátit.

„Já vím, že to zvládneš," dával mu sílu. A na odlehčenou dodal: „Hlavně ho neschovávej do skříně, protože nevíš, kam zrovna může vést, a kdo by mohl být na druhé straně." Strávil až moc času s Křivákem.


	17. Výsledky

"Některé příběhy jsou tak dobré, tak mocné, tak vyžadované, že jim je vesmír schopen uvěřit. Tak dobré, že jsou kouzelné. Tak dobré, že ožijí." - Al Ewing, Loki Agent of Asgard, 017

Jsme na konci. Kdo dočetl až sem, dozví se, zda odhalil všechno, co bylo v kapitolách skryté. Následuje seznam literatur v pořadí, v jakém se objevily.

Hrabě Monte-Cristo – Alexander Dumas starší

Bídníci – Victor Hugo

Cyrano z Bergeracu – Edmond Rostand

Pán prstenů: Společenstvo Prstenu – J. R. R. Tolkien

Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců – J. K. Rowlingová

Pohádka o Červené Karkulce

Hobit – J. R. R. Tolkien

Letopisy Narnie: Lev, čarodějnice a skříň – C. S. Lewis

Dále jste mohli zaznamenat odkazy na díla Terryho Pratchetta (Maškaráda, Dobrá znamení) a Neila Gaimana (Dobrá znamení, Američtí bohové, Odd and the Frost Giants). Ale hlavní inspiraci jsem načerpala z nejlepšího komiksu, který jsem kdy četla (i když to byl popravdě můj jediný komiks, k němuž jsem se kdy dostala). A tím byl Loki, Agent of Asgard.


End file.
